The switch again
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kiara and Oddball body switch so Kion and Domino must get them back to normal. Note this was a collaboration between me and LionKingxClifford as roleplay.


One day at the Prideland, Kion was just the first one to get up.

Kion said, "Ugh...Time to get up, I guess..."

Kion went to the watering hole to get a drink. After that, he went to see if Kiara would like to play.

Kion said, "Wanna play, sis?"

Oddball opened her eyes and said, "Kion? What are you doing in my house this early?"

Kion said, "What?"

Oddball looked at herself and screamed. She said, "What happened to me?"

Kion said, "Uh, you're my sister? I don't see anything...

Oddball said, "Kion, you're Kiara sister not mine. Speaking of which, why am I in Kiara body?"

Kion said, "I have no clue."

Oddball said, "Help me Kion."

Kion said, "Okay, first off. Where do you lives and who is your closest sibling?"

Oddball said, "I lives in Dearly Farm and my closest sibling is Domino."

Kion said, "Wait a second, you're Oddball."

Oddball said, "Yes."

Kion said, "Oh no. If you're in Kiara body then Kiara must be in your body."

Oddball said, "Okay, I guess that is it."

Kion said, "I just hope Kiara doesn't worry about it."

Meanwhile at Dearly Farm, Domino had just got out of bed.

Domino said, "Oddball, you around?

Domino saw Oddball in her room. He shake her body to wake her up.

Domino said, "Wake up, Oddball."

Kiara woke up and saw Domino and said, "Domino, what are you doing at Pride Rock? Can't a princess get some sleep first."

Domino said, "What?"

Kiara looked at herself in the mirror and screamed. She said, "What happened to me? I'm a Dalmatian."

Domino said, "Uh, yeah, you are."

Kiara said, "Help me Domino."

Domino said, "Okay first off. Where do you live and who is your closest sibling?"

Kiara said, "I lived in Pride Rock and my closest sibling is Kion."

Domino said, "Oh, I think I know..."

Kiara said, "So who's body am I in?"

Domino said, "You're in Oddball body and that mean she's in your body."

Kiara said, "Come on, we gotta find Kion and Oddball and get my body back."

Domino said, "Right behind you."

So they both went to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Oddball is still worried about being in Kiara body.

Oddball said, "How can we fix this?"

Kion said, "Don't worry Oddball, this happened before."

Oddball said, "It has?"

Kion said, "Yep. My mom got switched with Daffodil and it was hilarious."

Oddball said, "Wow..."

Kion said, "Hey, I got an idea." Kion smiled evilly.

Oddball said, "What?"

Kion said, "Is it okay if I shaved your body? In Kiara body."

Oddball said, "Uh, sure, but make it quick."

Kion said, "Thanks!"

So Kion began shaving Kiara's body and constantly shaving her furless. Shaving all of her fur from her head to her tail. Soon, he was done.

Kion said, "Bingo! If I have to be furless, she should be too..."

Oddball said, "I don't think Kiara would be happy."

Kion said, "Yeah, well she deserve it and I have now got my revenge. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Oddball said, "Okay, then."

Soon, Kiara and Domino came.

Kiara said, "Kion, we need your help."

Kion said, "I know. We've gotta switch you two back to your normal selves."

Kiara said, "Hey wait a second. Oddball, did you shaved my whole body?"

Oddball said, "No. He did."

Kiara gasped and he looked at Kion angrily.

Kion said, "Uh, surprised."

Kiara quickly pounce on Kion and bite his tail real hard.

Kion said, "Ow!"

Kiara said, "That was for shaving my entire body."

Kion said, "Which I only did because you did the same to me!"

Kiara said, "But that was ages ago!"

Kion said, "So? Look at me! Thanks to this body swap, today's the first day in a long time where you haven't re-shaved me!"

Kiara said, "Don't get your hopes up. I will do something that you don't even like that is even worst than shaving."

Kion said, "What would that be?"

Kiara said, "Steeling you in a cage underwater so you can stay wet and clean forever. Muhahahahahahahahaa!"

Kion said, "You wouldn't dare."

Kiara said, "Oh I would."

Domino said, "Guys, can we deal with this later? Don't we have something important to do oh I don't know, get Oddball and Kiara body back to normal."

Kiara said, "Oh, right."

Oddball said, "But, how are we gonna get our body back?"

Kion said, "Rafiki can help. He did last time with mom and Daffodil."

Kiara said, "Oh, of course."

So they all went to Rafiki's hut.

Kion said, "Rafiki, are you home?"

Rafiki opened the door and said, "Ah hello there Kion. What can I do for you and your friends?"

Kion said, "These two had their bodies swapped. Can you change them back?"

Rafiki said, "Hmm, of course I can. I just need a few ingredient."

Domino said, "Like?"

Rafiki said, "I need a cup of sugar, a cup of Kanine Krunchies, a waste from the two body switch, and a magic wand."

Kion said, "Got it."

So first they went to Dearly Farm to grabbed a bag of Kanine Krunchies and a cup of sugar from the kitchen. Then they went to the storage room to get the magic wand. Then last Oddball and Kiara place their waste in the cup and they went back to Rafiki's.

Domino said, "Here you go."

Rafiki said, "Ah great."

So Rafiki mixed all of the ingredient together and mixed it. Then he pour them in a small cup for Oddball and Kiara to drink. Soon, their body were switched and back to normal.

Oddball said, "Ah, finally..."

Kiara said, "Yep, I finial got my body back. Well, almost. Now that some Adolf Kion shaved me off."

Kion said, "Hey, don't compare me to him! Like I said, I'm only getting even."

Kiara said, "But I'm a girl. A girl shouldn't get shaved off like this."

Kion said, "Why not?"

Kiara said, "Because it destroyed their beauty."

Kion said, "you look better in a beast."

Kiara said, "WHAT!"

Kion said, "You heard me."

Rafiki said, "Alright, that enough. It doesn't matter who is more furless or hairy or anything. The most important thing is that you're all back to normal."

Kiara said, "Yeah, that's true."

Domino said, "Well then, I guess we can go home now."

Kion said, "Right."

So they waved goodbye to Rafiki and went back home.

The End.


End file.
